Loneliness
by ToiletWater
Summary: Sequel to What If?. House has to cope with losing his best friend. Any one who enjoyed the prequel should enjoy this Plenty of drama for all the characters! R&R! - On hiatus
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello every one! A few people have written to me about "What If?", and they have asked me to write a sequel. Thanks to every one who reviewed! I hope that this sequel is at least as good as the first. Please send me a review to let me know how you think I'm doing, and if you would like for me to add any thing to it. I will be happy to see what I can do!

Disclaimer: I don't own House, every one. Bummer, right?

Summary: Sequel to "What If?". If you haven't read it, I'd suggest you read it. After all the times that House had ruined Wilson's relationships, you'd think they could never be best friends. But the one time that House refuses to ruin his relationship, the two begin to drift apart. Plenty of drama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Redemption.

For some, it may have been when they saved _her _life at the cost of their own friendship.

For others, it may have been the look on every one's face after having done so. Realizing how much joy they put back into the lives of the people she loved.

For House, it was just being at Sharries bar, downing what ever the bar tender put in front of him.

In ways, he was hoping to get back on that bus- or at least the one they were using to replace it. Hoping to get back on it, sit in the back and watch as the bus driver begin to experience "symptoms". Hoping to get into another bus accident, accept this time, he wanted it to kill him.

Not the happy-go-lucky thoughts you'd expect from a doctor who, eight months ago, saved his best friend's girl friend. He shouldn't have survived the crash. Amber should've escaped with out a scratch.

Maybe that was why he could tolerate it that he'd lost his best friend to her. A hatred for losing was some thing he and Amber had in common. He took a moment to ponder what she did to cope when she lost. However, his thoughts were lost as the alcohol slid into his mouth and down his throat. House had completely forgotten what he was drinking, and at the moment, it didn't matter. He was too drunk to notice the difference.

"We're closed on Christmas." he over-heard the bartender say to a customer. How far away was Christmas now? Six days? Some thing like that.

House assumed it would be this time of the year that not having a best friend and detesting to be around his family would hurt the most. Normally on Christmas, Wilson would come over with a full bottle of Bourbon and the two would eat Chinese food or what ever Wilson had cooked or delivered to him for the day. He got a lot of Christmas gifts in his profession, including edible ones on Christmas. But he had a feeling he'd be spending it alone at home this year, sipping a certain amber-colored beverage out of a glass cup while watching the Christmas parade on TV. He would also have to find a new word to describe the color of his favorite alcohol. And he'd probably have some sort of burger for dinner. Maybe invite a hooker over. But he had a feeling that it would still be lonely as hell.

It was always fresh in his mind that he could go to that stupid employee Christmas banquet they had at work. But the thing was just that; stupid. He'd only gone there that one time for free food, and because Wilson had insisted on him going. Since his friend had brought no food, he had no choice but to go or cook the food himself. And House had a tendency to burn things. But any ways, he wouldn't be going unless it were mandatory.

After downing his last crystal glass, House stood- slightly wobbly- and walked towards the bathroom. Conveniently, the bathroom was located right next to the exit. As he approached it, the bartender turned away and he bolted out the exit door, heading straight to his car.

Dr. Greggory House _never _paid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amber and James had been watching her favorite television show for a half an hour. He didn't mind E.R, though; it was better than all those soaps House watched. In a normal setting, the girlfriend would have her head up against his chest, her body relaxed while he stroked her hair and they watched their TV show. But their relationship was any thing but normal. Instead, they sat in their chairs, holding hands at odd intervals, taking guesses at what was going to happen next.

"That's not fair." stated Wilson, as he realized she'd guessed right. "You've seen all these episodes before."

She flashed him a smile, and threw him off-guard with his next statement. "What do you want to do for Christmas?"

"What?" he replied, thrown off and quite a bit confused.

"I mean...whose house should we go to?" she added, trying to make herself more clear.

She was talking about parents; he should've known."Hm. Why don't we invite both our parents' here?"

Amber sat back in the chair and sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing." she replied, closing her eyes. "That would be fine. My sister will probably come, too. "

"That's fine." he shrugged. Then, realizing that he and Hous would normally have plans, he said; "Can I invite House?"

And he should've known better. Once it was out, he realized, he should have known better than to ask her that. She hated his guts, he fired her, and on top of that he got her into a bus accident. She should hate him. The fact was, so should he- but he didn't. And, for a second, it didn't look like she did, either.

"Shouldn't have asked." he said apologetically, sitting back. "Sorry."

"No." she thrummed, sucking in her lower lip. "He can come. "

Wilson reached out and clutched her hand gently. "Thank you." he whispered some what gruffly. "It means a lot."

She nodded and clutched his hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too." he said, turning back to see comercials. Amber eyed him devilishly and used the remote to turn off the television.

Oh, boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Yes, yes, I know- another some what short prologue. Forgive me! No, there was no patient in this one but there will probably be some down the line. We'll see what happens, this story may be a bit more "flighty" than the last.


	2. The Parents

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas day came around.

Unlike many other Christmas's, House had some thing of a wishlist on his mind. Written in the form of a letter. He knew what he wanted, but he also knew that what he wanted...

Well, he couldn't have it.

Wilson had been in plenty of relationships before, but never had he 'neglected' House in such a way. In fact, it was his unwillingness to do so that ended his third marriage. So why were things changing now?

As usual, he didn't even knock before he entered his friend's house. Any more, he didn't really know if Wilson was a friend or just a guy he worked at the same place with that he didn't happen to hate, but "friend" was much shorter so he decided to use that instead.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called sarcastically out to Wilson, who was in the kitchen with his girlfriend- attempting to help her cook Christmas dinner.

"James," he heard her say sternly, though she was obviously trying not to laugh; "let me do this by myself."

He heaved a disappointed sigh and left the kitchen.

"You suck at cooking." House stated, looking his friend straight in the eye.

"I know." he said, eyes downcasting slightly. "I wanted to help her since both of our parents' are coming over."

"If you really wanna help," he responded, lifting his cane and pointing into the dining room; "fix these decoration. Amber did terribly." and at that, he limped over to the couch and sat down, taking a handful of Vicodin once his situated himself.

Wilson fixed the decorations as House had suggested. He had, in fact, been intending to- but didn't get around to it, and didn't want to make his girlfriend feel bad. But once he was done, they looked as close to perfect as they were going to get. He smiled, satisfied, and turned back into the kitchen- not wanting to neglect Amber because House was over.

How ironic.

"You need any help?"

"No." she giggled to him in reply. "It's almost done. And our parents should be here soon." Amber paused, turning the stove's eye down. "Go spend some time with your friend."

"All right." he grunted in reply, nodding and then proceeding to take a comfortable seat next to House. "What's on TV?"

"The news." he said statively. "Apparently some people died in a car accident." then he turned the TV off; nothing good was on.

"It's done!" Amber suddenly called from the kitchen as she pulled the green bean casserole out of the oven; the final thing. "Wilson, could you help me carry this to the table?"

"Sure!" he called in, then standing and gladly helping her move stuff to the large table.

There was a knock on the door. While Amber and Wilson finished up, House answered the door.

"Greg!" squealed James's mother delightedly as she threw her arms around him. Unfortunately, she was a little too strong and put too much effort into it. House lost his cane and nearly fell, but used the doorway for support. "How have you been?"

Her husband picked his cane up for him and moved his wife away gently. "She's very excited to see you." he said, smiling sheepishly. "How have you been, Doctor? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Jamesy!" his mother called, running towards him and hugging him happily. Wilson 'umphed' and nearly fell back.

House shrugged. Wilson's dad- Evan- nodded in reply, and then advanced towards the gorgeous young blonde who appeared to have been helping him set up.

"You must be Dr.Amber Volakis."

"A pleasure." she replied, placing her hand in his and allowing him to shake it with unintended roughness. Wilson's parents were much nicer than she expected...though his mother was some thing close to overbearing.

"James talks about you a lot. I really hope things work out." he smiled, dropping her hand.

Wilson's mom reached her arm around Amber's shoulder none-to-gently.

"So, you're Amber." she said knowingly, flashing a smile.

Right then, two more figures appeared in the doorway that House had neglected to shut, though he was still standing there.

"Good evening, Dr.House." stated the male gruffly- making his way in. His wife's hand was roughly clutched in his, and it almost looked as though he were dragging her impatiently. He let go of her and she shook out her sweaty hand gently. "Amber." he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Wilson could almost instantly feel the tensity in the room, as could House...and every one else. It was so thick, it was suffocating. Then, in came a third figure- her sister, they all assumed.

"Dad." she replied, not even attempting to smile- though her tone was some what "light", in the sense that she would be lying. "Nice to see you."

The third figure shut the door.

"So," her mother spoke; "I'm guessing this," she turned to look at House; "would be the ever famous Dr.Greggory House."

"In the flesh." he mumbled.

"And this is Dr.Wilson." she said, looking towards her boyfriend-eyeing him up and down.

"Yes ma'am." he replied politely, unsure of what to do. "It's a pleasure to meet you." he stuck his hand out to shake hers.

She shook his hand, then dully glanced over at her daughter. "You'd do far better in a more intelligent crowd."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took him a while, but Wilson eventually got every one seated at the table. His mother said grace, to the slight distaste of the Volakis family- accept, of course, for Amber- and they all began to feed themselves.

"Merry Christmas" Anna, Wilson's mother, practically sang.

It was Amber's sister's turn to speak now. "So, where have you been working?" she asked snidely, piling potatoes into her mouth.

"The ER at Princeton Plainsbourogh Teaching Hospital right now."

Her sister- finally known as 'Lynn', giggled cruelly at her. "No better than the ER, huh?"

House watched with interest.

"You know," she continued; "I finished college to be a professional psychologist a few weeks ago." then, she flashed up her grades; "All A's. I bet you didn't get that, did you?"

"You really should try to be more like your sister, Amber." said her mom disapprovingly. "How much do you make an hour?"

"...nine bucks..."

"Lynn is going to be earning 11 where she's going to work." her father boasted.

Amber's eye twitched.

"Hey, Wilson," House suddenly grunted; "you mind if I go get a soda?"

"No." he replied, watching Amber's family continue to gang up on her. It made him sad, really; sad enough to cause tears to flow to his face. Greg got up and walked into the kitchen, then stood there by the fridge and downed a few Vicodin. Amber's parents were even annoying _him._

"Don't you think," James's mom began; "that it's more important for her to be happy than rich?"

"Excuse you!" snapped her father angrily. "But I don't recall you being involved with this conversation!"

"Whoa now..." began James's dad; "no need to fight...Anna, what do--"

She ignored him. As usual. Evan sighed; this could be a while. "That doesn't make what I said any less true!"

"Excuse us," demanded her mom; "if we would like our daughter to make some thing more of herself than what she is!"

"She's a doctor." Wilson said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "She saves peoples' lives and makes other people happy. And she does a damn good job of it!"

"Oh yeah?" snickered her sister; "Then why didn't Dr.House hire her? Tell me- if she's so good."

Wilson was at a loss.

"He did hire me." Amber said, beginning to lie. "I just quit."

"Why on earth would you do that?!" snapped her mother.

"Because the cases were too easy. There's another hospital a few miles away from here I'll start work at after the holidays. 15 an hour. "

That shut every one up.

Then, House came out- soda in hand. His leg twittered awkwardly, his body jerked. God, it hurt him so bad. Why hadn't the Vicodin kicked in yet?!

His head ached, he got dizzy; he had to stop. He felt his cane slip out from beneathe him, and then he hit the floor- clutching his leg.

"House!" Wilson and his mother gasped at once, rushing to his side.

"House, are you all right?" he asked, touching the leg. House jerked and groaned. "We need to take him to the hospital. Mr. and Mrs.Volakis, I need you to pull out your car from behind mine."

The three dashed down the stairs. House held his breath as he listened to their car start up, and then pull out...

...and drive away.

Wilson began to laugh.

House opened one eye, and a smile twitched on his face.


End file.
